Toxic Doxie
Dr. June Covington, aka Toxic Doxie, a genius in genetic medicine, is well known in the fields of biology and genetic science. This is not only because of the advances she has developed, but the cruel and depraved methods she had used to achieve her breakthroughs. She was found guilty of mass murder and sentenced to the Special Containment Center (an underwater supermax penitentiary). There was a massive jailbreak at this facility and June's whereabouts are currently unknown. Background June Covington was always a disturbed person. Even in childhood, she exhibited signs that her particular outlook on life, and the people that encompassed it, was slightly askewed. At the age of 12, she ran over her father with a tractor. She was upset that he just disciplined her on a minor issue in her mind and she really didnt think it was that big of a deal, really. After all, she only broke his leg. It could have been much worse. This detached view of her life in comparison to others carried with June. As a post-graduate student in New York, June was both ambitious and directionless. She was extremely intelligent, genius levels, so she was told, but she had no focus...nothing to apply that intellect to. She was gifted, especially in the realm of genetic research, and was on the verge of a medical breakthrough. But, she just didnt have the last piece of the puzzle. That is, until she meant Edward Wynne. Edward Wynne was a biologist at the top of his field. In Junes eyes, he was also genetically perfect, with the exception of a slight birth defect. It was at this point that June found her focus...the missing piece of the genetic puzzle. She theorized that, if biology could be imperfect, then it is possible that it could also be perfected. Using this as her basis, June created her Genetic Plug-In Technology and used herself as her first test subject. She was content to correct the genetic accidents she had suffered since childhood, but then she started experimenting with others. This experimentation resulted in the deaths of the test subjects. Of course, the test subjects had inferior DNA, according to June, and it was beyond her control to correct. After a year of her work, June felt she was ready to show Edward her findings and help him along the patch of genetic perfection. Of course, people just cannot appreciate perfection. Once Edward was shown Junes research, he was so appalled at the terrible implications of it that he summoned campus security, called an emergency meeting with the dean of the school to have her expelled, and suggested she received professional help. This extreme reaction didnt deter June from her research. She just passed it off as an insight that not everyone is deserving of the perfection her technology could provide. June remained in New York after her expulsion, working in an underground laboratory funded by black market resources and corrupt businessmen. This lab was eventually closed after distributing a genetic plug-in that turned poor people into food. Several years later, June ran into Edward at an expensive fundraising party. At this party, she pretended to be apologetic and remorseful in regards to her past actions. She was able to convince Edward of her false sincerity and had him accompany her to her old lab to have him review her new more humane work. Upon arriving at her lab, June injected Edward with a genetic plug-in keyed to his specific DNA. This injection paralyzed him and June left him to die, locking the lab behind her and claiming revenge for the short-sightedness of Edward. She continued to test her genetic plug-ins on the unsuspecting populace. June was ultimately incarcerated in the Special Containment Center (SCC) underwater supermax penitentiary for the deaths of eighteen people at a prayer meeting for special needs children. The cause of death was the overproducing of cranial fluid, which caused the victims heads to explode. Jan, of course, showed no remorse. To her, their lives were better served as research subjects in death than continuing to suffer in life. She would remain in the SCC for at least two years. The Crisis, the Labyrinth, and the subsequent Alien invasion and world merging.all that passed by June. She was in prison and there was little concern for the outside world. She was considered one of the most dangerous inmates in the prison, but she herself seemed to coexist well with the others in her cell block. In truth, she wasnt focused on anything again. Without access to her lab and her research, she had lost the drive that she once had. For two years, June remained docile to all appearances within the prison. However, when the Green Goblin staged an attack upon the SCC, June took advantage. The subsequent chaos of the attack afforded her an escape when all the locks were released, inciting a riot. However, during the escape, another inmate violently attacked June, leaving her body broken. However, because of the enhancements afforded to June by her own plug-in technology, June repaired her body and killed her attacker. After making her escape, June discovered that the raid was specifically designed to allow her to escape. She is given a choice.return to prison, or join with Norman Osbornes initiative and become a New Avenger. Seeing how freedom, even as a monitored government agent, is infinitely better than remaining trapped forgotten in the depths of an underwater prison, June takes the deal, seemingly tossing aside her homicidal ways to truly become a hero. Personality Callous - June has little concern for anything that does not directly benefit her or her pursuits. This obvious lack of concern for her fellow man (and woman) is plainly visible with her actions. To her, a person is nothing more than a stepping stone.a tool to be used for advancement. And, like any instrument that has lost its usefulness, there is only one thing left to do. Toss it aside. Focused - Once June sets her sights on something, it is hard to dissuade her from her path. This focus has led her to perfect her Genetic Plug in Technology and has made her formidable in her pursuit of other quests, of both the scientific and the physical types. Given a specific goal in mind, Junes focus, coupled with her intellect, will push her until Jan reaches a satisfactory resolution, regardless of the damage left in her wake to do so. Self-Centered - June is extremely self-centered, typical of most raging lunatics. There is nothing that June does that does not benefit herself in some way or another. Be it furthering her quest for knowledge, or just seeking the melioration of her own particular situation, every action is calculated to Junes benefit. There is no chance of June doing something for a person without expecting some sort of compensation for herself in return. Logs Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Villain Category:New York City Category:Marvel NPC